Stan Helsing
Category:FilmsCategory: (2009)/Media | directed by = Bo Zenga | written by = Bo Zenga | produced by = Bo Zenga; Christian Arnold-Beutel; Scott M. Boggio; William C. Brown | music by = Ryan Shore | cinematography = Robert C. New | edited by = Dennis M. Hill; Sterling Scott | distributed by = Insight Film Studios | release date(s) = October 27th, 2009 | mpaa rating = | running time = 108 min. | country = | language = English | budget = | gross revenue = | preceded by = | followed by = }} Stan Helsing is an American film of the comedy genre, which is also categorized in the horror spoof subgenres. The movie was written and directed by Bo Zenga and produced by Insight Film Studios. It received limited theatrical release in the film festival markets and was distributed through the home video market by Anchor Bay Entertainment. It was first released to home video in DVD format on October 27th, 2009. Plot Cast Notes * Copyright holder: 2009, Tadora Film Produktions GmbH & Co. KG Productions. * Production on Stan Helsing began on July 2nd, 2008. Principal filming concluded on August 13th, 2008. IMDB; Stan Helsing (2009); Box office & business. * The movie was filmed in Vancouver, British Columbia, Canada with some scenes shot in Hollywood, California. The road scenes were filmed in Pitt Meadows. The cemetery scenes were filmed at the Tall Timbers Golf Course. IMDB; Stan Helsing (2009); Filming locations. * Stan Helsing was released direct-to-video by Anchor Bay Entertainment on October 27th, 2009. * This film is included on a Region 2 Horror Collection DVD set along with I Sell the Dead and My Name Is Bruce (Region 2 indicates that it only has playability on devices manufactured in Europe). Credits * According to this film's entry at , there are three actors who are uncredited in the film. Mikey Granger as the robber, Jon Johnson, who is described as Afroman and Kelsey McIlroy as a teenager in a movie store. * Associate producer Devon DeLapp is credited as Devon Delapp in this film. * Co-producer Elek Hendrickson is credited as Elek Lars Hendrickson in this film. * Executive producer Mark S. Jacobs is credited as Mark Jacobs in this film. * Executive producer Scott LaStaiti is credited as Scott Lastaiti in this film. * Executive producer Lindsay MacAdam is credited as Lindsay Macadam in this film. * Actor Twan Holliday is credited as Twan Holiday in this film. * Actor Ray G. Thunderbird is credited as Ray Thunderbird in this film. * Actress Holly Eglington is credited as Holly Eglinton in this film. * Actor Grayson Gabriel is credited as Gray Zsakacs in this film. Trivia * The tagline for this film is, "The most feared monsters in cinematic have met their match.". * Director, writer and producer Bo Zenga also makes a cameo appearance in the film as an assistant director. * Actor Robin Nielsen, who plays employee #1, is the great-nephew of actor Leslie Nielsen, who plays Kay in this film. * The 2009 horror film Orphan was released on DVD on the same day that Stan Helsing was released. * This is actress Diora Baird's third work in the horror genre. She previously played a character named Bailey in the 2003 movie, The Texas Chainsaw Massacre: The Beginning. She also played a woman named Lily in Night of the Demons. Both of these films are associated with remakes of previous franchise (although Texas Chainsaw Massacre: The Beginning is actually a prequel to a remake). * This is actor John De Santis's third work in the horror genre. He is also known for playing the Juggernaut in the remake of Thir13en Ghosts in 2001, Ble-Ka in Vampire Wars: Battle for the Universe in 2005, a stuntman in Aliens vs. Predator: Requiem in 2007, and a man named Gunther in 30 Days of Night: Dark Days in 2010. * The character of Mason is a pun on Jason, a la Jason Voorhees. Jason Voorhees is a masked serial killer and the central antagonist in the Friday the 13th film series. Coincidentally, actor/stunt man Ken Kirzinger, who plays Mason also played Jason Voorhees in the 2003 movie Freddy vs. Jason. * Michael Crier is a pun on Michael Myers who, like Jason Voorhees, is another silent, masked serial killer. Michael Myers is the central antagonist from the Halloween film series. * Pleatherface is a pun on Leatherface, who is one of several key antagonists from the Texas Chainsaw Massacre film series. Leatherface is an intellectually stunted serial killer and cannibal who wears the skinned faces of his victims as masks. * Fweddy is a pun on Freddy Krueger, who is a dream demon and the central antagonist seen in the A Nightmare on Elm Street film series. In Stan Helsing, Fweddy is seen wearing a large clock around his neck. This is a reference to hip hop artist Flavor Flav, who wore similar attire while performing with the group Public Enemy. * Needlehead is a pun on Pinhead, also known as the Lead Cenobite from the Hellraiser film series. Pinhead has been portrayed as both an antagonist in the series, but sometimes also as just a plot tool. * The Wolfman is based on the character of Larry Talbot, who was seen in the 1941 film Wolf Man by Universal Pictures. * The Frankenstein Monster, though originally conceived for the 1818 novel Frankenstein; or, The Modern Prometheus by author Mary Shelley, is actually more in-keeping with the Universal Monsters portrayal of the character as first played by actor Boris Karloff in the 1931 movie Frankenstein. * Dance choreographer Odessa Munroe is also an actress. She played a biker's girlfriend in Final Destination 2 in 2003 and she played Heather in Freddy vs. Jason, also in 2003. External Links * * * Stan Helsing at Wikipedia * * * * * References ---- Category:2000s/Films Category:2009/Films Category:October, 2009/Films Category:Direct-to-video films Category:S/Films Category:Bo Zenga/Director Category:Bo Zenga/Writer